tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Suki-Chan5930 as "Sierra" (Global Drama)
17:05 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:05 No. 17:06 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 17:06 Yes, Tyler 17:06 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:06 No. 17:06 <@TDIFan13> Great! We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:06 <@TDIFan13> Oops. 17:06 XD 17:06 <@TDIFan13> Okay, wait, just pick a character. 17:06 Suki-Chan5930 has changed nick to Sierra20 17:07 Oh pick. uh........Heather. (I'm sorry, it's hard to decide) 17:07 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 17:07 <@Heather13> (No problem. Go ahead.) 17:08 *Snooping around the economy class again* 17:08 * Heather13 walks over to Sierra. 17:08 <@Heather13> Hey. 17:08 Ah! *Turns around* Oh hi! 17:08 <@Heather13> Was that Courtney I saw you talking to earlier? >.> 17:08 Yeah. Why? 17:09 <@Heather13> She didn't happen to mention anything... odd, did she? 17:09 <@Heather13> Like... perhaps a confession of some sort? 17:09 Uh....Not really. Just talking to Alejandro like they've been doing recently. And saying something about hating Gwen. 17:09 <@Heather13> GWEN! 17:09 <@Heather13> What did she say about Gwen? 17:10 <@Heather13> And I SO didn't need to know about Alejandro. Gross. 17:10 Something about being a cheater....I didn't catch most of it. I was hurrying here-I mean seeing Chris. 17:10 <@Heather13> Uh, right. 17:10 <@Heather13> Well, have YOU noticed anything suspicious? 17:11 <@Heather13> After all, you have been snooping... 17:11 Besides Alejandro, I don't think so...Well, there are those doodles in her notebook about Gwen and Duncan being killed in various ways. 17:11 <@Heather13> Ugh, she's crazier than Izzy. >.> 17:11 <@Heather13> Okay, Sierra. 17:11 <@Heather13> I have a job for you. 17:11 A job from an incumbent! I'm up for it! 17:12 <@Heather13> But it's super-secret and if you open your big mouth and tell anyone, those drawings in Courtney's notebook are going to be of you and I. 17:12 <@Heather13> Got it? 17:12 That's no problem. I don't feel like being on Courtney's hit list. I've seen every episode and I know how she is. 17:12 <@Heather13> Okay. You need to find out if Courtney is throwing challenges. 17:12 <@Heather13> We're Team Amazon; we WON last time, and that was only because Courtney sat out. 17:13 <@Heather13> I think she's trying to vote off Gwen, and as much as I'd like her grim little butt out of here, sabotaging the team is not helping ANYONE. 17:13 Uh....Isn't that just going to annoy Courntey though. 17:13 Then again, we need to start winning again. 17:13 <@Heather13> Exactly. 17:14 <@Heather13> Don't worry about Courtney; if she finds out you're snooping, I'll back you up. 17:14 But Courtney has connections. How are we going to get it out of her. 17:14 <@Heather13> It's FINE. Just... pretend to like her. 17:14 <@Heather13> Courtney doesn't have any friends, so if you act like you ENJOY her incessant rambling, she might spill and WE can find out the truth. 17:14 Hm...That's fine with me. The team with at least one player that isn't a team player seems to loose quite a bit. 17:15 * Heather13 hears footsteps. 17:15 <@Heather13> Oh, crap, that's her. 17:15 <@Heather13> I have to go. 17:15 <@Heather13> Tell me everything! :@ 17:15 *nods* 17:15 * Heather13 runs off. 17:15 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 17:15 Sierra20 has changed nick to Suki-chan5930 17:15 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 17:15 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 17:15 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 17:15 All right. Thank you! 17:15 Suki-chan5930 c6877604@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.135.118.4 has left #rpaudition [] Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions Category:Global Drama auditions